


Come Find Me

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Horror, Human Alfred, M/M, Stalking, Supernatural things, Vampire Arthur, Vampire England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Alfred knows he's being watched, but he doesn't know who is behind it. It unnerves him to the core, and he wants answers. One night, he finally gets them, but at a terrible cost.





	Come Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love villain Arthur. Oh gosh, England makes a awesome villain. I want to write with warlock England so badly now, lol.
> 
> This is based off a fic I wrote back in 2018, and I never posted it. This is different than that one tho, I rewrote it and gave Arthur a better reason for stalking Alfred that makes more sense. :P
> 
> Warning: blood and gore. Technically, Arthur is a bit of a yandere in his thing, so watch yourself.

Alfred felt certain he was being stalked.

He didn't know who was doing it or why, but it unnerved him. He couldn't ask for help if he didn't know who it was, in fact, he couldn't do anything. Maybe he wouldn't have minded it so much if Alfred had only known who the hell was watching him like this.

Alfred was certain he was being watched. His brother claimed he was overreacting, and well, his brother was the only one he ever told. His parents wouldn't understand, them being the heads of the church, and if he couldn't talk to his own parents, who else would he tell?

He wasn't overreacting. He knew he was being watched. Things disappearing and reappearing where they shouldn't be, random footsteps, eerie feelings, and he felt as if he was being haunted. He couldn't run, and if he told the police he was experiencing all of these things, he'll get called mad. Crazy. He'll get locked up in an asylum for sure.

He couldn't let his parents down like that. He'd already denied going into training to become a priest like his father, he didn't want to make them any more disappointed than they already were. He felt enough guilt already. 

So he kept quiet. Well, not entirely. He managed to talk Matthew into walking home with him every night. Just to be safe. He didn't know what was watching him, but he didn't feel so safe anymore. He couldn't talk his way out of living alone, his father wouldn't allow it. His son, too scared to sleep alone? He'll be the laugh of the town. Or they'll think he needs to find a nice lady to make him not lonely and scared.

"Honestly, It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't know what you expect to happen if your stalker actually does reveal himself." Matthew sighs tiredly, annoyed by his brother's insistence to not leave him.

"I don't know. I just don't like to be alone when I know someone's watching me." Alfred says, stuffing his pockets in his winter coat. He was tired and cold too, he really did appreciate Matthew doing this for him. "You know all the supernatural stuff that happens in London, and that's not that far away! What if some vampire wants to kidnap me or something?"

"Alfred, vampires don't hang out around here. It's why there are no vampire hunters in this area. Whatever it is, it's not that. It's probably just some creep or a serial killer." Then he smirks and pats Alfred's shoulder. "Maybe it's a starstruck admirer who's got the hots for you."

Alfred makes a face. "Mattie, you made it worse!"

Matthew chuckles as they stop in front of Alfred's house. It's a small two-room apartment close to the main streets. "Seriously, if we keep this up, our parents might worry."

"I know. I just hope something happens before they do." Alfred muttered, fishing around in his pockets for his house key. He finally retrieves it and clumsily puts it in the lock. "I appreciate you doing this though. I love you."

Matthew smiles. "Love you too, bro. Still though, maybe you should write to the police."

"And what will they do? Give me a personal bodyguard?" Alfred laughs, opening his door. "Matt, I really like that you wanna help me, but there's not much else you can do. Unless you wanna move in with me or something."

"Oh no, not again. I will never get any sleep." Matthew huffs quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alfred, you snore. Loudly."

"You meanie." Alfred said, sticking his tongue out like a child. "Goodnight, Matt."

Matthew sighs and smiles gently, putting his own hands in his large coat. "Goodnight, Alfred."

The second Alfred closes the door, the eerie feeling returns.

Alfred simply sighs and decides he needed water. And sleep. Perhaps he should start a fire. He hated winter. Cold and more cold and heavy clothing and more cold. Not to mention all of the hassle of keeping the fireplace up and the candles and warming water. He hated winter with a burning passion.

He hears something fall to the floor. He froze. Oh, not this again. Was the stalker in his house or something? He did not feel safe. Maybe he should grab a knife or something. Nah, he was probably fine. How would that guy get into the house?

He curses how cold it is as he takes off his coat and throws it on a nearby chair, walking over to the kitchen area. The only real room he had was the bathroom. His kitchen, living space, and bedroom all shared the same room. It's what he got for living in a small house in a small town. He wished he could move back to America.

He hears something fall over. He freezes again. God, what was that? He rethinks the knife thought. What if there really was someone in his house? He quickly moves away from the water bucket on his counter and fumbles over to one of the drawers.

"Don't get a knife. I'm not going to hurt you."

Alfred yelps and grabs a fork, whipping around.

He meets the brightest pair of green eyes he'd ever seen.

There's a man in his house. He dressed in a dark cloak and simply stands there, upright and a half-smile on his face. It's unsettling. Alfred feels bile rising in his throat. He clears his throat and tries to sound brave. "W-Who are you?"

"Someone who's been watching you for a very long time." The man smirks, and Alfred feels his heart drop at the sight of fangs. He swallows and raises whatever is in his hand.

"How did you get into my house?" Alfred says, pushing himself against the counter as the man walks forward, smirk printed on his face.

"Stole the key off that brother of yours." The man answered, walking closer still. He's less than a yard away. "He's really a nice young fellow. I almost feel bad now." He scrunches his nose. "Almost."

Alfred feels fear sink in. No, this was fine. Whoever this prick was, he could take him. "Who are you and why are you in my house? I'm armed and I won't think twice about defending myself!"

The man chuckles, amused. It's a sound that feels devoid of any good intention, and it makes Alfred's neck hairs stand on end. "With that dinner utensil of yours? How cute." He steps forward. "We don't have to resort to violence, lad. I'd really rather not have to go through such trouble. It's a waste of my time."

He takes a step forward and reaches his hand, and Alfred reacts in fear, swinging the fork at him. Whoever he was, Alfred felt a sudden notion not to let him anywhere near him.

With surprising speed, the man's hand catches his wrist. It's an iron grip, one that isn't human. He clicks his tongue, the smirk growing on those flawless features of his as he smirks at Alfred. Alfred simply stands there in growing shock and horror.

"Oh, Alfred. You're making this so much harder than it needs to be." He tuts, and then with inhuman strength, he rips the fork out of Alfred's hand. Alfred screams as the stranger tackles him to the ground, forcing his wrists together and trapping him against the wall in seconds

"H-Hey! Let me go!" He yells, struggling in the man's grasp. Fear races in his heart as the man simply stares at him calmly, holding his wrists in one hand with little to no visible effort. His green eyes bored into him, almost as if they stared straight into his soul.

"Stop it." He orders. But Alfred doesn't, he instead tries to kick him, but then the man simply dodges it and with lightning speed, straddles him. Alfred yelps and tries to struggle, anything to get this dangerous man off him, but nothing works.

"God, you're tiresome." The stranger huffed, seeming to be perfectly comfortable on top of Alfred. He reaches into his cloak and pulled out a length of rope, quickly wrapping it around Alfred's wrists.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Alfred said, trying to move his wrists away, but the man who had tackled him had some inhuman strength, it was impossible. "You…." He tried to think of an insult. "You ...!"

"Oh, where are my manners? I never introduced myself!" The man chuckles before pulling the ropes tight and promptly dropped them. "My name is Arthur. Arthur James Kirkland, though the title doesn't matter to me much anymore." He smiles, fangs gleaming, eyes bright in the dark room. Something in Alfred's mind clicked.

"Y-You're a ...You're a vampire, a-aren't you?" Alfred asked nervously, fear growing. Things were going to get very bad if this was indeed a vampire who had just trapped him.

"Yes, smart observation, lad." Arthur chuckles, and it sends shivers down Alfred's spine as the man began unbuttoning his collar. "Of course, you have no reason to fear me, I'm not going to kill you."

"What? B-But don't you want my blood or something?" Alfred said, hating how pathetic he sounded. He didn't want to die yet, he had so much to live for! 

"Oh, I'm sure it'll taste wonderful, love." Arthur smiles, and Alfred can't look away. His features were flawless, and if he wasn't so busy being so scared, he might've liked it . "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why-?"

"Shush, just relax." Arthur mummers, unbuttoning his shirt, his neck completely exposed. Alfred's heart drops as he realizes what's happening.

"N-No! Stop! Don't!" And then he screams as Arthur digs into his neck, teeth digging into his skin. It was horribly painful, and Alfred gasped in pain, fearing for his life. He was going to die. This was it. Goodbye world.

Arthur moaned against him, and the pain continued as he felt the vampire begin to suck the blood out of him. Alfred tried everything, struggle, move his head away, anything, but it was impossible to get away.

As Arthur continued, Alfred felt himself getting light-headed. He couldn't struggle anymore, he felt numb. All that began to register was Arthur drinking from him, his touch all over his body. Alfred could only whimper as Arthur kept going. 

Arthur stopped and pulled away, licking his lips. He looked even more gorgeous than before, lips red with Alfred's blood as he observed his prey. "You taste delicious. Its so sweet and rich. You're really quite nothing short of delightful. I do wish I could have more." He snickers before pulling away and rolling up one of his sleeves. Once his own pale wrist was exposed, he bit into it. 

Alfred could only watch, horrified and numb. His senses heightened at the sight of Arthur's blood. It was a much richer darker color, and it made Alfred wanted to puke. As Arthur watched it flow, Alfred suddenly felt a gnawing feeling at the back of his stomach. It was the only thing that registered in his slow mind. He couldn't identify it though. Was it....hunger?

Arthur seemed to hum his own approval, before leaning over and holding his bleeding wrist up to Alfred's mouth. "Drink," He commanded, holding the back of Alfred's head for support.

And with no question, Alfred does. He doesn't know why, he just felt a sudden need to. The taste is sweet, and it quickly makes Alfred want more. He silently keeps drinking. He's feeling all of his strength leaving him, but he keeps drinking, ignoring all of it and drinking more, desperate to drink as much as he could.

Arthur pulls away and Alfred whines, head slamming back on the wall. Arthur chuckles as he rolls his sleeve back up. "I'm sorry, I can't give you any more. I may be dead, but I still need my blood." He chuckles some more as he leans back in and laps away at the remaining blood on Alfred's neck. He sighs before wiping his mouth and holding up a hand to caress Alfred's cheek.

"You taste so good. It's really such a shame I won't get to taste it again. I'm sure I'll get a chance, though it won't be the same. Now that you're mine." He smiles as his hand stroke's Alfred cheek. Alfred can't make a sound, only numbness remaining. He felt all of his strength leaving, he was close to passing out, not being able to move. He can't even whimper as Arthur kisses him, the taste of blood feebly invading his senses. He breaks, smirking against him. "All mine."

Alfred's eyes flutter as Arthur pulls away, and then at long last, he gets up. "I imagine things will be quite confusing when you wake up in the morning. Once you figure things out…" He smiles gently. "Come find me."

And with that, he collects himself and walks away. Alfred doesn't see him leave, by the time the words register, things are already going dark.

The last thing he hears is the slamming of a door as all goes black 

End

_____________________

**Author's Note:**

> To fill in any blank spaces, Arthur just turned Alfred into a vampire. In case you don't know how that works and all.
> 
> Have opinions that don't fit in a comment? Great. You can go make your statements personally to me on my discord server. It's got Oreos and cats and a sociopathic writer. Come make requests for fanfics or ask questions or bother me about my obsession with UsUk and get mad as I ignore you. The server is always open :p
> 
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
